


I Want to Watch You Sip Champagne

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dark Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Dominant Top Richie Tozier, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Piss kink, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Sweat, Teenage Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Tickling, Unsafe driving, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, crybaby kaspbrak, forced urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “So you want me to make everyone else pull into a rest stop so that Prince Edward can take a royal piss instead of just sucking it up and peeing in a bottle once in your goddamn life?”“Yeah!”“Tough shit, your majesty. Guess you’ll have to hold it, then."-part of my tumblr prompts series.anon asked: Will you roast me or indulge me if I ask you for some tickling kink content
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	I Want to Watch You Sip Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more things to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'm sorry anon this is mostly piss and like very little tickling but whatever i tried my best 
> 
> warning for richie being a meanie, eddie crying, forced pants-pissing, sweaty grossness
> 
> title is from golden shower by lindemann

Eddie was all for the idea of taking a cross country road trip together before leaving for college in the fall, but that was before he realized that it was going to be so hot this summer, and that the air conditioning in Richie’s car is broken.

Which is also why he agreed to ride with Richie while everyone else piled into Bill’s (comfortably air conditioned) car behind them. He figured they all just didn’t want to listen to him and Richie bitch at each other since they’d already started arguing before they even got onto the road, and he assumed that was why nobody chose to accompany them for the first part of the drive.

But once Eddie’s legs start to stick uncomfortably to Richie’s leather seats and the breeze from the windows isn’t cutting it anymore, he tries turning on the air conditioner only for Richie to laugh at him.

“The AC in this car hasn’t worked in, like, three years.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“No, Eds; I’m just sitting here with the world’s worst case of swamp nuts for fun.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you get it fixed?!”

“Why the fuck _would_ I?! We live in Maine; the heat still works.”

“So we’re just going to fucking suffer for the entire ride?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, babe. You should have ridden with Bill, then.”

“There wasn’t any room left!”

“Should have been quicker than Stan, then.”

“Pull over; I’m sure Mike will let me sit in his lap.”

“For the entire 4-day drive? Are you fucking high? Absolutely not.”

Eddie decides to cope with being so fucking hot by peeling off his sweat-dampened shorts and sucking down bottle after bottle of water from the cooler in the backseat, but that proves to come with its own downside once he finds himself having to pee before they’re even out of New England.

“Can you pull off at the next rest stop? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Eddie, for fuck’s sake, I told you to shit before we left.”

“I don’t have to shit!” Eddie defends, tossing his 4th empty bottle of water at Richie’s shoulder. “I just have to pee.”

“So why would I pull off at a rest stop for that? Just go in one of the empty bottles,” Richie suggests, and Eddie balks at him.

“Because that’s fucking gross, and I’m not pissing in a bottle.”

“Eddie, baby, the best part of having a dick is getting to piss wherever you want.”

_“That’s_ the best part of having a dick to you? I can’t help feeling like I should be offended by that,” Eddie grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I don’t have hand sanitizer or anything, so that wouldn’t work, anyway.”

“I think you’ll live without washing up _one time,_ Eds. It’s not like you’re gonna get piss all over your hands, just be careful.”

“That’s disgusting. I’m not pissing in a bottle with no way to wash my hands afterwards.”

“You are such a fuckin’ priss, you know that?”

“I’m not a _priss!_ And besides, I don’t think Went would be happy about you having a bottle of my urine rolling around in the car that he lovingly passed down to you, no doubt trusting that you’d take care of it and keep it clean and fix the fucking air conditioning when it breaks.”

“Then just toss the bottle out the window when you’re done.”

“I’m not _littering_ either! Just fucking pull over, Richie!”

“So you want me to make everyone else pull into a rest stop so that Prince Edward can take a royal piss instead of just sucking it up and peeing in a bottle once in your goddamn life?”

“Yeah!”

Richie scoffs. “Tough shit, your majesty. Guess you’ll have to hold it, then,” Richie tells him, before switching over to the left-hand lane right before they pass the last rest stop exit in what will almost certainly be hours.

“You are such a dick, oh my fucking god.”

“Think of it like exposure therapy, Eds; if I make you do things that you consider disgusting and degrading often enough, then eventually, not washing your hands after you pee will be a cake-walk.”

Eddie still refuses and decides to stubbornly hold in his pee until they hit the next rest stop, because he figures someone else will have to pee by then, too.

But he already has to pee so badly that his bladder aches before an hour has passed by, and once he resorts to unbuckling his seatbelt to relieve the pressure on his abdomen, he starts glancing at the empty bottles on the floor every few minutes.

“Gonna just suck it up, finally?”

“No. I’m waiting for a bathroom.”

“There’s no way your tiny little bladder is gonna last until the next rest stop and you know it.”

“Fuck off.”

Richie glances over at him and makes an awful attempt to hold back a smirk before reaching over to rest his hand on top of Eddie’s thigh.

_“Fuck off,”_ Eddie repeats, but Richie slides his hand up higher until it’s resting on the hem of his boxers.

“Aw, come on, Eds. You’ve been sitting so far away this whole time.”

“Yeah, because it’s hot enough in here without you touching all over me.”

“But I miss you,” Richie tells him with a pout, before wrapping his hand fully around the middle of Eddie’s thigh and firmly tugging him to the middle of the bench seat, causing Eddie’s sticky skin to drag uncomfortably across the leather.

It also causes the urine in his bladder to painfully slosh around, and he whines in the back of his throat.

“Richie, please.”

“Please what?” Richie asks him, trailing his hand up to Eddie’s hip to gently slide his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt.

“Please don’t fuck with me right now,” Eddie begs, and he isn’t sure why he feels so fucking emotional about needing to pee, but his eyes are burning. “I’m not joking, I sincerely have to pee so bad that it hurts.”

“It’s not good to hold in your pee for so long, Eddie; you can get infections from that,” Richie teases, ghosting his fingers lightly across Eddie’s belly. “Wouldn’t that be worse than peeing in a bottle?”

“We can’t- can’t be that far from another rest stop.”

“Maybe, but maybe not. I haven’t seen any signs yet,” Richie argues, flattening his hand across Eddie’s stomach, which he’s sure is bloated, considering how full his bladder is.

Eddie is terrified that Richie is going to push down for a moment, but his terror grows when Richie suddenly slides his hand up Eddie’s side and to his armpit. Eddie tries to flinch away instinctually, but Richie starts tickling him before he can get away.

“Richie! Stop!” Eddie cries tearfully, trying to scramble across the bench seat to get away. He kicks his feet out and catches Richie in the leg, but his fingers don’t cease their movements in the sweaty crook of his armpit.

“Eddie, I’m driving. If you keep kicking like that, you’ll kill us both.”

“Fuck off! Stop!” Eddie screeches, finally succeeding in getting Richie’s hand away from his armpit, but he ends up splayed across the seat on his back in the process.

“That’s not very nice, kitten,” Richie scolds softly, reaching for the most ticklish spot on Eddie’s body- the back of his knees- before Eddie can successfully pull himself up and scramble away.

Eddie wants to scream at him to fucking _stop_ before he pisses his pants, but it just comes out as incoherent screeching, and the pain in his abdomen builds sharply before he feels his cock twitch in his boxers.

He’s had to pee for so long that it hurts when the stream first starts, and the most intense shudder he’s ever gotten from pissing causes goosebumps to erupt all over his body despite the stifling heat inside of the car.

He wants to try to stop mid-pee, but the sense of relief is too strong, and he feels his abdomen muscles flex on their own to force more urine out of his body to soak through his boxers and run down his thighs before it pools up underneath him on Richie’s car seat.

“What the fucking fuck?” Richie yells, but he’s laughing, and he laughs harder when Eddie starts crying and pushing him away, with urine still steadily streaming out from between his legs. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were going to piss yourself?”

“What the fuck did you expect to happen?” Eddie screeches, watching in horror as his pee starts to spread across the car seat and closer to Richie.

“If a fucking drop of your piss gets on my clothes, you’re going to fucking regret it.”

The sudden darkening of Richie’s tone startles Eddie still, and he panics before ripping his shirt over his head and using it to sop up as much of his pee from the leather seat as he can. It’s only sort of helping, but he manages to soak up enough of it that it’s no longer threatening to get on Richie’s jeans.

“This is your fault,” Eddie sniffles miserably as he searches Richie’s glovebox for napkins to wipe up with after carefully dragging his boxers down his legs as well. “Why didn’t you just- just stop so I could pee when I asked you to?”

“Because you’re a stubborn, whiny little priss-bitch who needed to learn a lesson, I just didn’t think it would end with you pissing all over yourself in my fucking car like a toddler.”

The harshness of Richie’s words spark a prickle of panic inside of him, and he wonders if Richie is really mad, or if this is what he wanted to happen all along and he’s fucking with Eddie on purpose because he’s a sadistic fuck.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to be.”

“W-What?”

“Don’t fucking ‘what’ me, I know you heard me the first time,” Richie scolds, glancing down at Eddie where he’s now huddled between the bench seat and the floor of the car, trying to duck underneath the dashboard so that no one will see he’s naked. “You thought Went would be mad about me having a _bottle_ of pee in my car? Imagine how mad he’ll be when I tell him you pissed all over my front seats like an untrained puppy.”

“Richie! You wouldn’t tell him that!” Eddie yells back, but it sounds more like he’s begging.

“What the fuck else am I supposed to tell him?”

“I- I don’t know, but –” 

“And since you keep fucking back-talking me, you should probably put your mouth to better use and apologize to me properly before you get yourself into more trouble,” Richie tells him firmly, before popping open the button on his jeans.

“I- But- Richie, it’s been so hot and we’ve been sitting in the fucking car all day, can’t we wait until-”

“I don’t fucking care. You should have thought about that before pissing all over my car. So since you want to behave like a filthy little maggot with no self-respect, I’ll treat you like one, and you can come clean the sweat off of my balls with your dirty little mouth after you lick all of your piss off of my fucking car seats.”

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Get going. If you’re not done by the time we hit the next rest area then I’m not stopping there, either, and you can stay naked and covered in piss until we get to Pennsylvania.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> wooo you can send me more stuff to write but i'm p backed up rn so idk when i'll get to it


End file.
